Suficiente
by IlseTL
Summary: ¿No crees que es suficiente? fue lo que Reborn le había preguntado a Tsuna la noche anterior. Él tratará de responderla mientras que busca a Reborn, encontrando más de lo que pensó al responderla. R27/27R 3 Au!10 años en el futuro.


**Suficiente.**

Miren, sólo quería escribir algo de RebornxTsuna para mi vida. Después de todo me encantan, así que disfrutenlo.

* * *

Tsuna no ha visto a Reborn durante todo el día. Lo cual, en realidad, no debería ser raro.

Reborn también tenía sus propios asuntos. Lo sabía. Y aunque ya no era su tutor, Tsuna lo consideraba una especie de _compañero,_ si podía llamarlo así. Por eso era raro no verlo a la hora del desayuno y si se hubiera ido, debió al menos avisarle.

Tal vez él ya no era su estudiante, pero Reborn vivía en la mansión Vongola, junto con todos sus guardianes y él. Trabajando juntos con todos ahí. Desde hace 6 años, cuando terminó la universidad, junto con todos sus guardianes se habían mudado a Italia. Por supuesto que Reborn los había acompañado, ahora con la apariencia de un chico de 16 años.

Pero sentía que iba a pasar algo hoy, más de la _pequeña_ discusión que habían tenido ayer.

Después de todo su super-intuición nunca fallaba, naturalmente. Por eso debería preocuparse, al menos un poco.

Tomó un descanso de sus pilas y pilas de papeles y salió de su oficina.

Primero se encontró con Gokudera. Como siempre organizando y apoyando a los _jefes_ de las demás ramas en la familia, gritando y afirmando que cualquier _mínimo_ error podría llevar al fracaso a la mafia más importante del mundo, por supuesto que exagerando de nuevo.

 _"¿_ Has visto a Reborn _?"_ pregunto Tsuna con su usual sonrisa. Sorprendiéndolo.

"¡Ah! Décimo, no me asuste de esa forma." dijo volteando a verlo. "Pero no, no lo he visto en todo el día. ¿Quiere que lo busque? ¿Le mando algún mensaje de su parte?" Se ofreció rápidamente.

"No, no es necesario, gracias." Se negó amablemente, era un asunto que debía tratar él exclusivamente.

"No me agradezca si no he hecho nada, le avisaré si lo veo."

"Será de mucha ayuda." Y salió del cuarto para continuar con su búsqueda.

Decidió buscarlo en los jardines, tal vez esté dando un paseo. Sólo se encontró con un Lambo completamente dormido debajo de un gran árbol, pero sin ningún indicio de Reborn pudo estar ahí. No quiso despertarlo y lo dejo estar. Después, siguió su camino hasta el dojo. Al otro lado del jardín.

Dentro de la estructura japonesa estaba Yamamoto, vestido con ropa tradicional con una espada de madera a su lado, mirándose concentrado y serio...

"Hola." saludo para llamar su atención. Ya que no parecía haberla notado.

"¡Tsuna! ¡¿Qué hay?!" dijo animadamente regresando su saludo. Él sólo pudo sonreír por la respuesta.

"Oye, ¿No has visto a Reborn?" preguntó finalmente.

"Mmm, no que yo recuerde, ¿necesitas algo, Tsuna?" dijo un poco más serio, tan servicial como siempre.

"No, sólo quiero decirle algo, de todas formas gracias." explicó.

"Está bien, ¡nos vemos en la cena!" comentó, después de todo la pequeña _regla_ que tenían era desayunar y cenar juntos. La comida sí la tomaban por separado, pero era realmente bueno ver a toda su _familia_ al iniciar y al finalizar el día. Era realmente reconfortante.

Aunque hoy, por una misión, no estaban Mukuro ni Chrome. Y tal parece que Reborn tampoco.

Aun así asintió y salió de ahí.

De esa manera pasó las siguientes horas, paseando por toda su mansión y encontrándose con cada uno de los guardianes que estaban en ella. Preguntándole a cada uno y sin obtener respuesta de ninguno, lo que era… irritante.

Nadie había visto a Reborn, tal vez había salido, aunque siendo sincero, no era algo que Tsuna quisiera considerar. Sentía que debía seguir ahí, en alguna parte.

Porque después de todo, si se iba, estaba el riesgo de que no regresará.

Ya que parte de su miedo inicial habían sido los hechos ocurridos anoche. Durante una conversación que tuvo con su ex-tutor.

Después de cenar él había ido a su cuarto, había un _importante_ hecho del cual hablar. Entre tema y tema su _alegre_ conversación _terminó_ con sólo una pregunta.

" _¿No crees que es suficiente?"_ Había dicho él, recargándose en el sillón rojo en su habitación, mirándolo con fríos ojos, haciendo que Tsuna tragara saliva antes de poder contestar.

" _Siendo sincero, no lo sé, Reborn."_ Reveló después de dudar durante unos segundos, viéndolo con ojos con duda, casi como preguntándole lo que debía de contestar. Algo que hace unos años que había dejado de hacer.

Buscarlo para encontrar respuestas.

" _Yo pienso que es cruel"_ afirmó segundos después, su mirada fría era incluso más pesada y recriminatoria, combinada perfectamente con sus palabras. _"Aunque no tienes toda la culpa, sea cual sea tu decisión, tendré que apoyarte. Te devolveré el favor."_ Fue una promesa sin título, una petición sin decirlo. Prácticamente obligándolo a dar una respuesta.

Pero _tenía razón_. Era su culpa, su responsabilidad, tenía la obligación de responder por lo ocurrido. Pero estaba ese, - _te apoyare-_ , dejando una dulce sensación al final de la frase. Tsuna quería creer que era un _-no te dejaré solo-._ Por supuesto que Tsuna tampoco sabía a qué se refería con sus palabras.

Prefirió tomarlo literalmente.

Después de eso se quedaron en silencio y Reborn salió de la habitación. ¿Acaso había tomado su silencio como una respuesta?

Para Tsuna era un _déjame pensarlo._ ¿Pero para Reborn?

Tal vez él creyó algo más, algo diferente.

Y ahora que Tsuna quería tomar la decisión como es debido, Reborn parece haber desaparecido. Para este momento había comenzado a anochecer, ahora mismo el cielo lo iluminaba un bonito color naranja, coloreando cada rincón de la gran mansión.

Miro al sol escondiéndose lentamente, sabía que Reborn era el sol de los arcobaleros, aunque no fuera tan animado como Ryohei, sin duda tenía que tener las cualidades de un sol.

Es fuerte, el más fuerte del mundo, _¿eh?_ Siempre se describió de esa manera desde que lo conoció por primera vez y por supuesto que Tsuna no dudaba un poco de sus palabras, después de todo, aprendió todo lo que sabe de él.

Aunque Tsuna nunca lo considero un maestro, era… diferente. Reborn es alguien al que aprecia y quiere, algo más que un simple ejemplo a seguir.

Reborn le había enseñado más que técnicas de combate, le enseñó lo que era una familia y lo importante que era. Antes sólo tenía a su madre y, _a veces_ , a su padre cada cierto tiempo. Ahora era un poco aterrador pensar en el tamaño de su familia y la importancia que tienen dentro de Tsuna, lo eran todo para él.

Y por supuesto que Reborn pertenecía a ella. Pero, ¿qué era?

Había veces que Tsuna pensaba en eso y de alguna manera le asustaba llegar a la respuesta.

 _Aún hay cosas que debes enseñarme, Reborn._

Pensó mientras comenzaba a subir los escalones al tercer piso de su mansión, donde estaban sus habitaciones, camino a la suya y la abrió lentamente. Quería recostarse un poco, pensar sobre lo que podía hacer ahora.

Pero cuando dio un paso dentro sintió una suave ráfaga de viento mover sus cabellos, abrió más la puerta, hasta que pudo observar el balcón expuesto, con ambas puertas de vidrio abiertas de par en par. Dejando que los últimos rayos del sol entren en la habitación y, por supuesto, al viento también.

Nunca dejaba el balcón abierto, alguien debía estar aquí, tal vez…

Corrió hasta salir, pero no había nadie, volteo a ambos lados, buscando cualquier cosa. Cualquier pista. Cuando estaba a punto de rendirse, volteo a ver la silla que utilizaba siempre que quería descansar en su balcón.

Sobre su silla estaba un conocido sombrero, negro con una línea naranja. Tuvo que haber estado aquí, volteo hacia arriba, _no me digas que._

Tomo un poco de impulso y salto tomándose de la orilla del techo, junto un poco de fuerza, para poder lograr trepar al techo de su mansión con sus manos. Y aunque no era su primera vez ahí, si era la primera que subía de esta forma. Pero ahí estaba, Reborn acostado con su cabeza sobre un pequeño cojín, claramente dormido.

Habían pasado más de 10 años conviviendo con Reborn y lo seguía haciendo de la misma manera, ese pensamiento removió algo dentro de Tsuna mientras que lo miraba expectante, analizando si debía acercarse más.

Al final, camino hacia él con una extraña calma, casi como si no llevara todo el día buscándolo. Una vez estuvo a su lado se sentó, doblando sus rodillas y apoyando las palmas de sus manos sobre el piso. Tratando de no despertar al chico a su lado.

Aunque, por supuesto, no lo logró. Este de pronto se despertó, inmediatamente volteando a verlo. Pero no parecía muy emocionado.

"Oh, dame-Tsuna, ¿a qué debo tu visita? ¿No deberías estar trabajando?" comentó con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro. Parecía no estar sorprendido de verlo.

"Lo sé, lo sé" dijo restándole importancia. "Supongo que haré lo doble mañana, es sólo que…" Reborn lo miraba con ojos curiosos. "Bueno, no habías aparecido en el desayuno y nadie de los demás te había visto-"

"Estabas preocupado por mí, que lindo." se burló juguetonamente, invitándolo a contestar. Con el tiempo, Tsuna comenzó a seguir sus provocaciones, sólo que hoy no tenías ganas de pelear con él, sólo por hoy.

Así que sólo asintió, observando como las cejas de Reborn se levantaban lentamente, un poco sorprendidas y hasta preocupadas.

"No te preocupes por eso, sólo tenía ganas de tomar el sol y relajarme, ya sabes" explicó restándole importancia a su desaparición del día de hoy.

"No es sólo por eso que estoy aquí" afirmó mirándolo directamente a los ojos, a sus finos ojos negros qué, de cierta manera, le _encantaban._

Al menos desde la primera vez que se había atrevido a verlos directamente, a explorarlos. Cada vez que lo hacía los notaba más profundos, con más misterios que revelar, eran un poco siniestros, había que decir, pero sobre todo _atrayentes_.

El otro tampoco tardó en verlo con la misma intensidad, ¿desde cuándo habían empezado con esto?

Su mente viajaba a esa tarde de verano, hace 3 años. Reborn había entrado a su oficina cuando estaba sólo dentro de ella, ahora que Reborn había comenzado a crecer llegaba hasta el pecho de Tsuna. Ya que ni Tsuna era tan alto, ni Reborn era alguien especialmente bajito. Aunque se supone que su cuerpo tenía 13 años, Tsuna sabía que esa no era su verdadera edad, pese a eso, él no estaba muy seguro de que edad tenía Reborn en realidad, aunque suponía que era mínimo 15 años mayor que él. Tampoco es que pensara demasiado en eso y a Reborn no parecía importarle también.

Ese día se había acercado a regañarlo por algo que ni siquiera puede recordar, él estaba sentado en la silla detrás del escritorio y, gracias a eso, Reborn llegaba perfectamente a la altura de su cabeza. El del sombrero le había dado la vuelta al escritorio completamente, quedando frente a él. Se acercó un poco más, entonces Tsuna miro sus ojos y por momentos olvido que lo estaba regañando.

A los segundos pareció olvidársele también a Reborn.

Se quedaron así por un tiempo, no estaría demasiado seguro de cuánto, pero cuando lo notaron era demasiado tarde. Poco a poco comenzaron a hacerlo más seguido, mirarse a los ojos. Cada vez con más intensidad que la anterior, sin notarlo, era casual.

"Entonces," comenzó lentamente, despertándolo de sus pensamientos. "¿Por qué viniste?"

Tsuna asintió, "Estuve pensando… en, bueno, lo que paso ayer" Reborn lo miraba expectante, incluso jura haber visto un pequeño brillo en sus ojos, pero debió haber sido su imaginación. "Lo siento, pienso que fui irracional y estúpido." Admitió. "Me gustaría responder esta vez de manera adecuada."

Por la cabeza de Tsuna pasaban millones de maneras de decir lo que quería, pero no parecía decidirse por la mejor de todas.

"Cuando hablas así, das repelús, deberías dejar de hacerlo." Contestó el azabache, de alguna manera calmando un poco el ambiente. O más bien tratando de calmarse a sí mismo.

Tsuna rio un poco. "Tienes razón, es extraño, toda esta situación lo es. Pero de alguna manera estamos aquí, así que déjame decirlo. Por favor". Esta vez, Reborn no contestó, más que con una sonrisa, lo que supuso Tsuna que era una invitación a continuar. "La verdad es que, yo tampoco pensaba en llegar a ese punto, ya que desde que te conocí nunca tuve la necesidad de mirarte de ninguna forma." Comenzó. "Sólo pensé que eras un bebé que había logrado convencer a mi madre de alguna manera de que eras un buen tutor para su tonto hijo, de solo pensarlo me reía."

A cambio recibió un golpe en el hombro por parte del chico de al lado, sólo rio, sobando el lugar del golpe.

"Pero sin notarlo, te convertiste en parte importante de mi vida, eras parte de mi familia. Esa familia a la que tanto amo. Así que no le tome más importancia de la que debía. Sabía que eras importante, como todos los demás dentro de ella."

"¿ _Tu_ familia? No creo que yo sea tan _importante_." contestó cortantemente, volteando a un lado diferente. Tsuna pudo ver su mano removiéndose durante un instante, no fue más que un segundo, pero fue suficiente para que la vista de Tsuna lo captará. Suficiente para que quisiera tomarla entre la suya y confortarla.

Y fue lo que hizo, sin preguntar, sólo la envolvió con esa amabilidad que lo caracterizaba, hincándose sobre sus rodillas y obligando al otro a voltear a verlo con su otra mano.

"Pero lo _eres_. Incluso más de lo que yo creí, no sé cuándo, ni cómo, pero cuando menos lo note me _gustaba_ tenerte a mi lado, cada vez más" se acercó un poco a él, haciéndolo hundirse en el piso "y más" un poco más, "y más cerca" para este momento prácticamente lo había tirado en el piso, con una de sus manos todavía en la de Reborn y la otra detrás de su cabeza.

Reborn ya ni siquiera sonreía, era una expresión un tanto indescifrable, tal vez, sorprendido. Pero si su mano también apretaba la suya y si tampoco ejercía ninguna clase de fuerza para liberarse, no debía ser mala señal.

"Después de la primera vez que te mire a los ojos, de la primera vez que tome tu mano como ahora, la primera vez que te _bese…_ o incluso más atrás, cuando vi tu sonrisa sincera por primera vez, esa sin ninguna intención escondida o sin ser difícil de descifrar. Después de eso entre en un callejón sin salida." Su mano lentamente comenzó a acariciar su cabello suavemente, y aun así, exigente y profundamente. "Pero tienes razón." Detuvo el movimiento de su mano y Reborn dobló las cejas por la pausa. "Es _suficiente_."

Reborn abrió los ojos así como la boca, sorprendido. "Yo-"

"Ayer dijiste que apoyarías mi decisión no importa cual fuera, ¿no?" preguntó Tsuna, levantando su cara y mirando con ojos decididos al sujeto debajo de él. Podía sentir su mano temblar lentamente, así como el frío de su piel al roce.

Reborn solo pudo asentir. Bajando la mirada, no quería ver el rostro de Tsuna. No ahora.

"Así que…" hablo un poco más lento, quitando la mano de su nuca, el aire fresco enfrió esa zona enseguida, dejándole una rara sensación a Reborn. _Helada_. "Así que…" repitió tomando con su mano la barbilla de Reborn, obligándolo a voltear a verlo, aunque este quiso resistirse, Tsuna terminó por subir su cabeza. "Así que hazte responsable de tus palabras y quédate conmigo para siempre." Dijo finalmente mirándolo a los ojos, con mejillas completamente rojas, antes de mirar a otro lado avergonzado.

Las palabras dieron vueltas una y otra vez por la cabeza de Reborn, mientras trataba de descifrarlas. ¿No era un rechazo?

Las mano en la mejilla de Reborn comenzó a sentirse caliente poco a poco, seguido por un cálido líquido sobre ella. Volteo a verlo preguntándose qué podría ser.

"¿Eh? ¡Ehhh! ¿Qué pas- ¿estás llorando? ¿¡Ehhhhhhhh?!"

Entonces Reborn cerró los ojos rápidamente, tallando con su mano libre su rostro, pero sin retirar la mano de Tsuna.

"¡Es tú culpa!" Soltó de repente, quitando su mano de su rostro y mirándolo con, ahora, ojos rojos. Pero con una tierna y leve sonrisa.

Algo que Tsuna nunca pensó ver, pero estaba seguro de que era la más _hermosa_ imagen que verá durante su vida. Fue tan inesperado que no pudo decir nada cuando una mano se colocó detrás de su nuca y lo acercó hasta chocar con los labios del azabache, juntándose por un largo tiempo, sin pensarlo correspondió, por supuesto. Hasta que lentamente se separaron, volviéndose a verse directamente. Con la misma intensidad de antes, pero seguros del significado ahora.

Tsuna sólo pudo reír al verlo.

.

.

.

Después de unos minutos, donde se juntaron cada vez más, hasta que Reborn término sobre Tsuna y este lo abrazaba mientras hablaban. Un grito los interrumpió.

Después otro y otro. Hasta que prácticamente toda la mansión buscaba a ambos.

"Supongo que tenemos que bajar." Dijo Tsuna, cuando Gokudera parecía lo suficientemente desesperado.

"Eso creo, no he comido en todo el día."

"¡Es verdad! Vamos" Reborn se levantó de él, dándole un último beso antes de bajar.

"Creo que será verdaderamente divertido cuando se enteren."

La imagen mental llegó a la cabeza de Tsuna, iba a ser terrible…

Igual. Les diría después… o dejaría que se enteren solos, lo que pase primero.

* * *

 **FIN**

 **?**

Pero bueno, ¿se merece un comentario?

Espero les haya gustado, fue escrito con muuuuuuuuuucho amor :3 Hacia ustedes y hacia la shipp XD. Nos leemos pronto.


End file.
